


The Eldest

by androbeaurepaire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean Winchester-Centric, Fallen Angel Dean, Gen, Heaven's Civil War, Illustrated, Lucifer!Sam, Michael!Dean, Mythology - Freeform, The Winchester Family, This story is mostly told through art, angel!Sam, angel!dean, with the companion drabbles and poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, Darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters.And God said, "Let there be light", and he separated himself from the Darkness. God saw that He was good, and that the Darkness was beautiful. God called himself "Father", and the Darkness she called herself "Mother". And there was love, and there was family - the first children. Winged and whole. Then God said "Let us make mankind in our image." And there was war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand here we go for another [series of artworks on tumblr](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/tagged/the-eldest) that went completely out of proportions and became an entire verse of its own. This is my attempt at making it a fully structured story, with actual constructed chapters and continuity. It is not necessary to have seen the original artwork, since I'm taking it from the beginning, but it might give you a good idea of the general themes, characters and aesthetics. 
> 
> This is basically a giant Dean-centric wing!porn fest with a lot of epic swordfight, angel drama, shameless canon mythology rewriting and Winchesters sorting their shit out on a cosmic level. 
> 
> A very special thank you to [Kelpie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpietheThundergod/pseuds/KelpietheThundergod), [Oce](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Marium/pseuds/Marium) and [Kandai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai), who have put up with my endless hysterical/angry/desperate rantings about that story with the patience of archangels.

Look at you.  
  
  
So deformed. So contradictory.  
  
  
Once Whole and One and Everything.  
  
  
You used to be so pure.  
  
  
That's what I have always heard. That's what I have always been told.  
  
  
But now I know.  
  
  
Look at you.  
  
  
Now I know there is a reason I never believed Dad. I know there is a reason we were never on the same page, you and me.  
  
  
You betrayed us all.  
  
  
You did what I will never, ever do.  
  
  
You broke.  
  
  
You fell.  
  
  
And it didn't surprise me.  
  
  
Maybe that's why I am not even angry at you. She isn't, either, you know. You may not have cared enough, but she would want you to know that.  
  
  
That no matter what you tried to be -or rather not to be, no matter what Dad tried to make you into,  
  
  
me and Mom,  
  
  
we always knew you.  
  
  
We always knew that you would always end up here.  
  
  
That whatever choices you made, whatever details you altered, we would always end up  
  
  
here,  
  
  
  
Brother.  



End file.
